fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andyr00222
Hi, welcome to Fortresscraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andyr00222 page Cleared out because it's difficult to keep track of conversations now, remember, sign your posts! yes hi just wondering how do i get the different pickaxes and the sword because i have a lot of zombies without anyway of killing them please help me out DUBSTEPMASTERx 21:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) DUBSTEPMASTERx Frederick] (Talk) {Twitter} Hi Andy, The Harrison Axe needs to be removed from the "build tools" page because it is no longer a build tool. editing If your wondering: User_blog:KingFredrick_VI/fake_wiki_axe_crap Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} 18:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Am I even able to get any of those weapons? Like Wiki or others. If so how can I get them or why ain't i able get them? 9lives 10:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) which specific weapons do you mean? Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 10:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hey how do i get wiki pic axe?? http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andyr00222/The_Wiki_Axe also please sign your edits with the signature button at the top or 4 ~'s (tildes) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 10:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) hi there andyr00222 thanks for welcomeing me to the page i will be sure to let u kno if i need anything hey i have a question ive been trying to get a new axe for quite sometime now on fortress craft can u help me out o how to ge one? PuRe x ToNiikz (my xbox gamertag) I'm new to this but want the wiki pickaxe so bad it's amazing and the weapons are although I think you can have more then one design of doors I've tried but they are only the first one I made, also I thought about maybe having more custom blocks and new blocks too(': although the game is amazing, im also getting the hang of this now Hello. I've never talked to anyone on here before. How are you? BMc32 Hello how do I get the wiki axe I contributed a few times BMc32 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Now im afraid to edit stuff because i dont want to get banned again for no reason :( We don't ban for 'no reason' I don't think I've banned anyone in a month! :P If you're worried about your edits, perhaps read over this http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Policies that has the general guidelines in it. If you're uploading images, don't just upload 'pictures of your world' if you have a picture with a specific page in mind, by all means add it to the page though, just make sure it is of a reasonable quality. We've had people upload phone camera pictures of a screen and use them (though I'd have thought that isn't a ban-able offence). Please sign edits, use 4 '~'s or use the signature button at the top of the editor. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 10:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Notes No, uploading cell phone pictures isn't a bannable offense. Uploading 30 of them, I delete them, warn you, then RE-uploading it twice, IS bannable. Especially when you spam them on pages. I removed the Sonic thing cause we had a Sonic-obsessed spammer, I thought he added that. :$ I banned BCM32 for 3 days because he added opinions, signed his edits with 'credit goes to bcm32 for this edit,' and asked for wiki axe multiple times. This is why I made the huge blog on this very topic. "I didn't know" is not an excuse anymore. Examples: http://gyazo.com/c04c2a91703854e6f3a41e3eb9b8dcdb http://gyazo.com/9aacf92c617b287e2bd91c0a4b0570a6 See? TheSilverhead 16:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC)w hey i got your message on my talk page. man, i guessi dont quite know what the heck im doing yet well then again, i DID rush to get that axe. Too soon, i guess. Now after reading TheSilverhead 's posts, maybe ill know what to do. this time im gonna do it right. and ill get the wiki axe. im as determined to get that ae as much aas the neoteric axe- (for the record is not gonna stop till i have it) oh yeah. THANK YOU for the inspiration and are you an admn? Haloman5000 18:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC)haloman5000 I'm not being greedy or anything, but how many edits does it take to get the Wiki Axe? hi, im just wondering how do i get axes such as the wiki axe and etc id love to have them also i have keyboard and ive made doors but how do you make a gun to shoot the zombies would help me alot thanks Jackathyyyy (talk) 17:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) hey i dont need any help right now but thanks for the offer WPX Viper (talk) 18:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC)WPX Viper how do u extract a screenshot WPX Viper (talk) 03:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC)WPX Viper I genuinely don't know, most people use a capture card or PVR Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 09:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Good you blocked a vandal.--Dan67 (talk) 14:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) sup i do need help actually...i got a really nice world and would like to have a new axe can u help me with that...thanks.XXACTAVISIONXX (talk) 04:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC) do you get the wiki pickaxe by getting key to the wiki badge/achievement? CONAMAN52 (talk) 22:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Andyr00222-Admin Im FsMz illuminati from Xbox360 and i was going to ask you if I Morgan Corey could have the code for the Neoteric Axe and the one an only Tech Axe becasue I'm a big fan for you and your friends that help you create this game an so many ways. I was going to ask you if you guys still want FortressCraft up an going like FortressCraft Evolved you guys should really think about converting half of the PC version to the Xbox 360 to keep it update but still keep the original relics items on FortressCraft or else you guys would loose people so good luck i hope you get my message an enjoy your day. FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Morgan Corey FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC)FsMz illuminati my gt for xbox Hello I'm FsMz illuminati the one loves to build help out the people on FortressCraft and give the whole community idea's and advise for people to understand. I want to help the Creator's - Admin to keep FortressCraft on Xbox a live because people are getting bored of FortressCraft because there hasnt been new updates an everyone is going Minecraft now because it has more selections you can make doors with Pistons an Redstone. But Now FortressCraft Leaders you need to stand up try your best update that game an make people say Wow this is FortressCraft Now this is Awesome.FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:25, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Morgan Corey FsMz illuminati (talk) 04:25, September 2, 2014 (UTC)FsMz illuminati